


Destiny

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day. It's also Yunho and Changmin's second year anniversary as lovers but a terrible accident happened. Yunho died leaving Changmin alone.But just like in a fantasy drama Changmin received a gift. A gift where he can return in the past to stop his beloved yunho's death.</p><p>But he learned a secret. A secret that might change everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i wrote this first before i started writting my "Changmin's list of don'ts". Im having dificulty in writting chapter 4 of CLOD because i got distracted by the news about Changmin watching Kyuhyun's show. And i just read an article that Kyuhyun went to visit Changmin in the police station. Im a jealous HMS you know, and sometimes i feel like ChangKyu is more real than HoMin..
> 
> But anyways let's forget about my jealous shipper heart.. My first HoMin fanfic is a comedy so I'll try drama this time.. Hopefully readers will also find my 2nd fic interesting. Yeah, hopefully!
> 
> Mistakes are all mine as usual, so please bear with me..

Changmin is in the hospital cafeteria but he can't stop grinning from ear to ear. He received a message from Yunho saying that he will be there by 7PM to pick him up. He checked the time and it's almost 7 in the evening. 

Suddenly someone sat down on the vacant chair beside him. He turned to see who it was only to see Jaejoong his favourite cousin looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Changmin, please stop doing that?"

With a confused look Changmin stared at JaeJong. "What? What am I doing that I needed to stop?"

The older cousin sighed deeply and said, "you look like an idiot sitting down here alone and grinning all by yourself.Anyone who can see you in that state will surely think that you lost your sanity."

"Oohhh.. Thanks for the concern Hyung. But you knew very well that I don't give a fucking care to other peoples opinion right?" 

"Yes I'm concerned but not for you, I'm concerned for me! Almost all of the hospital staff knew that we're cousins. So I'm afraid they might think I'm crazy too because we are blood related, you know?"

Changmin laughed out loud after hearing that, he can even feel a slight pain in his stomach due to laughing so hard. "Oh, I see!" He said after collecting himself. "Then I think I will continue acting weird just to annoy you, Hyung."

JaeJoong stood up and without any warning started to tickle his younger cousin. He did not stop attacking Changmin until the younger man promised not to do what he said about annoying him.

The two young doctors composed themselves because they noticed that some people are now looking at them.

"So, you are going to meet Yunho later?" JaeJoong asked after catching his breath.

"Yeah! He texted me few minutes ago. I guess he is on his way to pick me up. I'm excited already Hyung! Yunho said he prepared some surprises for me."

"I see! So that's the reason why you chose to sit in this area because you have a good view of the hospital entrance. But a surprise huh! I wonder what could it be?"

 

At that moment an ambulance arrived and they watched as some nurses and hospital staff hurriedly pushed a gurney with a man covered in blood.

JaeJoong stood up quickly. 

"I think I'm needed in the emergency room! Go and enjoy valentines day my dear cousin and don't forget to tell me about Yunho's surprise!" 

Changmin watched his cousin run to the hallway leading to the ER. He stood up as well and walked towards the exit. As a doctor he felt bad leaving in a situation like this. There's a lot of patient that needs his attention but this is one special night that he reserved for his Yunho. Today is Valentine's day and it is also their 2nd year anniversary as lovers. 

He reached the parking lot near the hospital entrance where they agreed to meet. Theres a bench in the corner so he sat down and waited patiently for his boyfriend. It is now 5 minutes past 7 O'clock, that means Yunho is also 5 minutes late.

 

\-----------------------------

JaeJoong went straight in the ER. Some nurses are busy attending at the patient from the ambulance he just saw.

"It's a car accident and it's pretty bad", said the nurse beside him."

"We are loosing him" another nurse yelled and JaeJoong went over to do his duty as a doctor. They all tried their best to save their patient but after a few minutes the heart monitor beeped continuously. They all looked up only to see a flat line indicating that their patient stopped breathing. They all scramble to revive their patient, did all their knowledge as nurses and doctors to save a person but failed.

"I guess it's time for you to declare the time oh his death, Dr. Kim?"

As the doctor in charge JaeJoong looked at his watch, but a rock music suddenly filled the room. Some of the nurses gasped because of shock. It turned out that the phone of their patient now a dead man is ringing.. Someone searched for the ringing phone and hand it to JaeJoong.

But the young doctor almost dropped the phone when he saw the callers face plastered on the mobile screen. He turned pale and his knees suddenly goes weak. He leaned on the patient bed for support, blinked several times then closed his eyes hoping that his vission is only playing tricks on him. He opened his eyes but still on the screen is the smiling face of his cousin Shim Changmin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. It's kinda short.. I'm more of a jolly person so I'm having a hard time writing angst.... I'll try to make it longer on the next chaps. :-)

The phone in Jaejoong's hand stopped ringing so his gaze suddenly diverted to the lifeless man on the bed. From the face down to the man's long legs, then back to the face once again. There are ugly bruises and dried blood covering almost half of the man's face.

"Can someone please remove the oxygen mask?" Jaejoong ordered and one nurse slowly pulled out the mask.

He gasped and his hand automatically went up to cover his mouth. Because he knew those plump lips and the beauty mark so well. His eyes started to water but before he can do anything the phone in his other hand started to ring and there's the face of his cousin once again, so he just stared at the phone not knowing what to do.

 

" Dr. Kim, are you going to answer the phone or not? Because I can do it if you don't feel like talking to any relatives of a dead person right now?" One of the nurses inquired.

He looked at the nurse then he look around he room. All the nurses are still there watching him. "I'll do it!" He answered in a low voice. He then swiped the screen to the right to accept the call. But he remained silent because he doesn't know what to say. 

"HELLO?" said the irritated voice of Shim Changmin.

"Yunho hyung? Hello? Why are you not saying a word? You are very late and you knew very much that I hate waiting. I'm here at the parking lot so you better hurry up OK?"

 

Jaejoong closed his eyes and tears started to fall, his body suddenly goes weak so he leaned on the side of the bed for support.. He tried to say something but there's no voice coming out so he cleared his throat then try again.

"Chang..... Changmin-ah?"


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin slipped his phone back in his pocket. Yunho isn't answering his calls and he is late, very late!

Waiting outside is not a good idea especially in this kind of weather. He is wearing a thick coat but he can still feel the cold wind that sorrounds him. He decided to go back inside the hospital and wait there until Yunho arrive. He heard voices before he can start walking, there are two men walking towards his direction and he can't hear their voices clearly.

 

"I feel sorry for that man we brought in few minutes ago. I think there is no way he can survive that accident."

"Yeah I think so too!" The other guy replied."It's valentines day today so I guess that man is on his way for a date, because he is wearing a suit and those flowers he is holding so tightly even after being hit by a speeding car is for his date." 

 

Changmin watched as the two men open the ambulance car and went inside. Then he remembers that they were the medics he and Jaejoong saw before they parted ways.

'Well, Jaejoong is a good doctor, he will do everything he can to save that man's life' Changmin murmured to himself. 

He started walking when a gust of icy cold wind slams unto him, it feels like the temperature dropped below zero degrees. And maybe Changmin is just imagining it but the wind is whipping around him. The chill grow more intense and the cold wind ruffles his hair. Changmin scowled and his hand shoots up quickly and try to smoother and re-arange his hair. He spend at least 30 minutes in the afternoon fixing and styling his hair just the way how Yunho likes it. 

Yunho would ruffle his hair anyway when he arrives. He doesn't understand why but his boyfriend loves to ruffle his hair and he would complain of course, then pretends to get mad and glare at Yunho. The truth is he loves the way how Yunho would just look at him lovingly, with a sweet stupid smile plastered on his lips.

But right now all Changmin wanted was for his boyfriend to arrive, because he is cold, very cold. 'Where are you hyung, hurry up and come.' He mumbles. He pulled his coat and zipped it up to his chin, he also turn his collar up to keep his neck warm. And it works! The wind that lingers around him is gone and it's a bit warmer now.

Changmin checks his wristwatch, it's now 7:30. 'What happened to 7:00', he said in a loud voice. It's fine though, no one's gonna hear him talking all by himself. He reach for his phone, dial Yunho's number angrily. His call connected finally but no one is talking from the other line and that irritates him.

"HELLO!" He said, voice a little higher than his normal tone every time he speaks on his phone.

Silence...

"Yunho hyung? Hello? What's wrong why are you not saying a word? You are late and you knew very well that I hate waiting. I'm here at the parking lot, hurry up hyung, okay?" He nags without stopping.

Another silence and Changmin lost all his patience and ready to scream at the top of his lungs when he hears a soft voice from the other line.

"Chang... Changmin-ah?"

Changmin's brows furrowed and the silence came from him this time, because that is not his boyfriends voice. He can always recognize Yunho's voice even if he is whispering or trying to change the tone of his voice.

"Changmin?" Said the other voice once again, more clear and recognizable this time and he knows who that voice belongs to. "Jaejoong hyung?" He ask. Confused why Jaejoong is the one answering his call. Did he dialed his cousins number by mistake.

"Yes, Changmin-ah. Please come in the .....uhmmm.......emergency room right now."

"But hyung, Yunho's gonna here any moment from now. What if he will come and then I'm not here to meet him." Changmin reasons out. Thinking that maybe his cousin needs his help.

"Yunho? Uhmmm... Yunho is.....yunho is here Minnie-ah."

Changmin stood still not even moving. His Yunho is in the emergency room with Jaejoong hyung.

Then it happens in just a mili second, his mind is filled of thoughts after thoughts of what happened in the past 30 minutes.

He and Jaejoong saw an ambulance arrived with an injured man.

Jaejoong went in the emergency room.

Yunho is late.

Yunho's phone in Jaejoong's hand.

Jaejoong said Yunho is in the emergency room.

 

The phone in Changmin's hand slipped and he looks down as the device hit the concrete ground and he watches as his phone broke in 3 parts. The sound kind of wakes him up from a deep slumber.

"Yunho hyung", he whispers as he ran inside the hospital to the emergency room.. The conversation of the two medics he overheard ringing loudly in his ears.

"He is wearing a suit!"

"Those flowers are for his date."

"There is no way he can survive that accident."


End file.
